Ice Age: To serve and protect
by Damian Rancow
Summary: (Humanized) The cop finds the baby in the destroyed car and decides to take care of him. He needs to protect his son from those who don't like him.
1. Chapter 1

"That's a mistake, i'm Innocent!" the purple-haired teenager yelled, being pushed in the backseat of the police car. On the other side sat his partner-in-crime. The more muscular young adult, which in appearance seemed more blunt compared to his younger companion.

"You both have the right to remain silent" the grey-haired young cop with red eyes exlaimed, pushing the teenager close enough his friend to have enough time to close the door right behind the criminal. "Everything you say will be used against you"

The cop smirked as the detained began to curse loudly towards him. He just loved arresting juvenile offenders, because everyone of those perty brats always had something to say to him... Like this young purple-haired boy. It was good, however, that the second older individual did not cause any trouble.

The police officer approached the left side of the car looking around for something suspicious on this street. Seeing nothing, the man opened the door with the intention of entering inside.

"How did you enjoy your day at work, Rudy?" the other cop, driver asked with a smirk. "Did Cretaceous caused any problems, being led to the car?"

Rudy turned back with a raised eyebrow towards freshly caught bait.

The teenager looked at his shackled hands with an unpleasant grimace on his face. The other one with even weirder surname, Maelstrom gazed at the window with blank expression, as if he didn't even know he was being arrested.

Rudy turned back to his work partner with a shrug.

"He tried to break free from my grip, but over time he realized that he is not gonna see sunlight for some time"

The orange-haired policeman nudged his work partner with elbow.

"Aww c'mon Rudolph Baryon" the orange-haired cop called with a laugh. "You can tell Uncle Diego everything that concerns you"

"Nah" the grey-haired cop replied, fastening the seat belts on his body. "I just want to go home to feel the heat coming from my bed, something you would like to feel after a long day of work"

Diego rolled his eyes and pressed the key in the ignition.

However, nothing happened, as the car just let out a broken sound.

The orange-haired cop sighed, leaning his back on the seat and then caughing his head with both arms.

"What is it?" Rudy asked with concern. "Why are you not turning the car on?"

Diego looked at his companion. His both arms were still on his head.

"Because there is a lack of fuel?" he murmured with raised eyebrow. "It takes fuel to start any car at all"

The policeman sighed, taking the wallet out of his pocket.

"All today's payment will go to love" he continued, taking some dollars out and heading it towards Rudy. "Here"

The gray-haired cop pointed his finger at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you are going to buy fuel for this gem" Diego replied with a shrug. "You wouldn't want to be late for work, would you?"

Rudy raised his eyebrow.

"But, why me?" he asked. "Why can't you go alone?"

At this moment Diego gulped, looking on the both sides with a saddened look.

"Because… I'm…"

"You're what?" Rudy repeated feeling annoyed.

After a few seconds, Diego feeling surrounded, answered.

"I'm afraid of the dark"

The orange-haired cop was able to hear how the passengers in the back of the car began to giggle. He felt humiliated. Diego glanced at Rudy again.

"Just, take this money and bring fuel, ok?" Diego stated with confusion in his tone. "I do not believe I'm saying this, but... You're tougher than me"

Rudy unbuckled his seat belt and reluctantly took money from the hand of his friend.

"Alright" Rudy said smugly, after hearing being called "tough". "But you be sure those two will not run away"

Diego saluted in joking way, leaving grey-haired man no doubts.

Rudy closed the door behind him and went deep into the city, leaving his companion and two young criminals alone. The orange-haired man looked at back seat with a serious expression on his face.

"Well? Which one of you two laughed at me?"

Both Cretaceous and Maelstrom glanced at each other with a gulp.

* * *

The grey-haired cop travelled through dark streets with street lamp being the only source of light. He tried to be alert, but the sounds of chirping birds disturbed him… Really disturbed him.

The city at night was more dangerous than during the day, that's how witnesses said.

Rudy, however, kept on walking. He didn't want to go to work tired, again. They were just birds, were they not? None of them in this area would hurt him.

The cop jumped and took out the gun, hearing the branch breaking right behind. He whipped around with the pistol and looked for threats, then he looked under his feet.

He sighed with relief.

It was an ordinary leaf that a man accidentally stepped on.

With the intention of keeping his weapon back in his pocket, he heard a mysterious sound. No, it wasn't a bird at all, just... a crying baby?

Rudy could not ignore this sound, he guessed it was coming from the next street. The man decided at the moment to keep his weapon sure that someone might attack him here. He slowly looked out from behind the wall to check the sound source.

He gasped, seeing the accident site in front of him, Probably abandoned, because no policeman was around.

Rudy waved with the gun in search of something suspicious, in the hope that nobody used the accident for theft. It took him a moment to realize that he was alone at the scene.

It was a miracle that no one knew about the accident at first place. Otherwise crowds of onlookers would be here long time ago.

He looked into the first car. There was no one in it, which could mean that the perpetrator of the accident had to escape.

The grey-haired stepped closer to the other car, which suffered in this case, it was a source of crying sound.

Rudy saw a terrible sight inside.

Both male and female laid dead just before the steering wheel. Their dead eyes were directed upwards, what it looked like was that the couple lived for a while until they both died of blood loss.

The grey-haired man glanced at the back seat.

A few months old baby was crying sitting on a small car seat. The boy seemed unscathed, as evidenced only by his parents' blood-covered clothing. Rudy however, had to make sure that he is right about the infant's health.

Slowly entering the back seat, the cop took out a knife. Cutting the straps on the little boy's car seat, Rudy tried to be focused but baby's crying was not helping him in that situation. Otherwise he would hurt the little one.

After a few knife runs around the seat, the straps fell down leaving the small child free.

Rudy gently took the baby in his arms and began to shake it to calm the infant down in some way.

"Shhh, it's ok buddy, you're safe now" the grey-haired man cooed. "It's ok"

Rudy looked at the baby he was holding in search of abrasions.

Fortunately, the boy seemed to leave this car crash without any wounds.

The first thing that caught the attention of the policeman was the baby's t-shirt covered in blood. More specifically, what was written on it.

"Sid"

The man knew, on which ways parents called their offspring, but to write their names on T-shirts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave a review after reading, If you liked :)**

* * *

**(22 November 2002. 10 years after finding a baby)**

A new day has arrived at Jura city. The autumn season was coming to an end, being slowly replaced by frost, which was the first sign of winter and the sign of the craziest time of the year.

Christmas,

All parents got up early just to break out of the store and find a wanted gift for their children before anyone else could take it from their nose.

They desperately wanted to put something under the Christmas tree, just not to hear them cry.

Despite appearances, this day was not just time focused around the shopping. It was Friday, which meant the last working day of students and some professions and finally free time for all of them. The Christmas, however, was not a happy time for everyone... But another average day.

This minority included a cop, who was currently in service. The man's hair was gray and his pupils were full of red. His beard shaved in the style of "Van Dyke" also didn't regret the shades of gray on it. Despite the hair color, he was not an old man at all, but a still young person at the age of 32.

It sometimes happened that he was even considered an elderly person, which irritated him greatly. But this was fortunately a minority.

The reason for this was that he was born with albinism, who he inherited from his paternal grandfather.

That day, Rudy received a call to the park. Someone stole the dog for an old lady when she took a nap on the bench for a while. Typical, someone stole something and the police had to take care of it.

It was one of the first things that persuaded Rudy to end his day of job. Such boring calls of theft urged the albino to feel more of Christmas spirit in himself. Decorating the Christmas tree with his son already seemed more interesting than looking for a thief.

No, it wasn't a reluctance to work. If a bigger criminal case had been handed over to him, he would have happily resolved it. He preferred to do everything except the theft cases.

Well, work was calling for him.

Rudy started looking for the place where he wanted to park. Apparently the gray-haired man was unlucky because almost all parking spaces were occupied by other cars.

"Oh crap" the albino growled, moving his head around the street. "Here we go again..."

The gray-haired man glanced around again, finally noticing free place to park. It was a reward for his ruined day.

Rudy smirked, driving towards an empty place.

When he parked and got out. He locked his car with a key fob. Then he looked around and began to move towards the park.

Passing through the forest, the man bypassed the homeless person, that sat on the bench and impulsively cuddled into a small acorn-like amulet. The homeless man looked young and while hugging the amulet made a strange sound that could be mistaken for a rodent.

It truly disgusted the albino, that no one would help him as he took a dollar out of his jacket and placed it in his.

"I wish I could do more for him right now." the gray-haired man murmured under his breath, as he then focused on the road.

Rudy sighed with relief when he saw an elderly woman in the distance, circling nervously around the nearest bench. She had to be the one who reported the disappearance of her dog. When the lady noticed the man in police outfit, she ran to him almost immediately, waving her both hands.

"Police! Thank goodness you're here!" the old lady shouted with growing panic in her voice. "They robbed me, those little brats robbed me!"

The gray-haired man raised his eyebrow, extending both his hands forward.

"Hold on ma'am" Rudy spoke with a calm tone, trying to appease this situation. "Try to say it all, slowly"

The old lady took a heavy breath and started to say it all in detail. Knowing that the woman began to speak, Rudy took out his notebook and began to write.

"It was like that" the old lady said, pointing her finger directly on the bench. "...and Phoebe was sitting here"

Rudy interrupting his writing, looked at the older person with a raised eyebrow.

"Phoebe?"

"That's my poodle" the old woman replied with a note of feeling offended. "Do you have any problem with that, sir?"

"No" the albino growled, as he glanced back at his notebook. "You can continue, ma'am"

After writing down the old lady's testimonies for a few minutes, Rudy with relief, left the park and headed for the parking lot where his car stood.

However, he encountered another obstacle.

A group of five teenagers, consisting of four girls and two boys sat on his police car. Everyone in the group talked to each other, not intending to pay attention to the man.

"Excuse me, but you are sitting on foreign property"

The teenager gang stopped talking, as they all looked at the albino.

"Get out of here old man" the blonde male teenager said with a joking tone, to which everyone in his pack laughed. "You have nothing to look for here"

"Good one, Ethan" the brown-haired female teenager with purple flower giggled. "Yeah, go away, dinosaur"

Rudy sighed.

"Can you get off my car, please?" he asked. "I am in the service"

"Can you get off my car, please?" the blonde female imitated the albino with a snicker. "What about no?"

The gray-haired man rolled his eyes, slowly losing his patience. It was a new opportunity for teens to provoke him even more.

"Aww" Meghan giggled. "It looks like dinosaur wants to hurt us"

"Come on" Ethan joked in a reply. "An old dinosaur wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Guys?" one of the girls began to feel scared, seeing Rudy's nervous tick. "Can we please stop and leave him alone?"

Rudy looked at the girl and recognized her. Despite being quite similar to other members of the group, the significant difference was her green eyes

He had a plan.

"Oh, Peaches, Peaches" the gray-haired man cooed letting out some disguisting clicks. "What would happen if only your daddy found out that you hang out with criminals"

Everyone in the gang paled, as most of them glanced at the green-eyed girl.

"S-Sir?" Peaches stuttered with a shock in her voice. "H-How do you k-know my name?"

"I know lots of things about your family, kiddo" Rudy stated. "Isn't your father called... Manny?"

Everyone in the pack gasped.

"Peaches?" Ethan asked. "You know this weirdo?"

The green-eyed girl shook her head.

"NO!" she shouted. "I don't even know who this man is!"

"You must know him from somewhere" Katie said, with terror appearing in her voice. "I'm afraid"

The gray-haired man smirked, as he slowly stepped closer to the teenagers,

"You SHOULD feel afraid" Rudy smiled, as his tone became more serious.

"Do not listen to him, girls" the blonde male teenager said, glancing at his shaking friends. "He tries to scare us"

The albino giggled and stepped closer again.

"Who knows, maybe I could just go get your parents and have them deal with you, or that dangerous criminal in the back of my car could escape and use you as hostages?"

Fearing for their lives, the pack slowly began to leave the police car.

The kids, shaking like jelly, had no way to escape, as the cop was closer to them.

They decided to close their eyes in hope, he will finish them quickly.

"W-what are you going to do with us?" Ethan stuttered.

Rudy smirked, appearing in front of teenager's eyes.

"I'm going to..." he spoke with a strange long voice. "...arrest you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave a review after reading, If you liked :)**

* * *

"B-but dad!" the brown-haired teenage girl whined, leaving the car just right after her enraged father. "That freaky cop said..."

"What's gotten into you to sit on the hood of the patrol car?" the middle-aged man yelled almost without hesitation, ignoring his daughter's explanations of it. "I had to leave my job just to get you out of the police station!"

Peaches folded her arms, as she followed him back.

"Oh, of course!" the female teenager rolled her eyes. "You worry more about the job than your own daughter!"

"Of course I'm worried since you have been hanging out with those criminals you call friends!"

"Dad... Ethan is NOT a CRIMINAL" Peaches replied, somehow trying to convince her parent that he is wrong. "He is AN ARTIST!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

Before Peaches managed to utter what she thought of her father's suspicions, another surprise awaited the two right at their sight.

"What the..." Manny mumbled and silently stepped closer.

A dirty young man in his late 20s slept on the doormat of their home. He wasn't ugly and looked innocent with his short dirty blond hair, but a pair of protruding teeth and his "crazy-looking" clothing could scare off more than one person. The homeless wore a small acorn necklace around his neck.

"Great, another wastrel begging for food..." Manny growled and gently kicked the boy's stomach. "Get up and go make big scenes somewhere else, kid"

The young man moaned, as he slowly woke up and rubbed his dark brown eyes with a yawn. His chill personality did not last long when he spotted that two people were watching him in front.

The person screamed and quickly escaped before the situation would become more awkward leaving father and his daughter stupefied.

"Uh, what was that?" Peaches asked dumbfounded watching how the homeless hides in the bushes. " Should we call the police?"

"I think he will go beg for food somewhere else" her father coldly replied. "By the way, I don't want to deal with cops anymore. You are enough"

The brown-haired teenage girl quirked an eyebrow to give out an irritated groan after a few seconds.

Her father reached the door handle and slowly pushed it forward. He saw the image of the corridor he knew since he lived there.

Manny let out a sigh and entered with the glare following his daughter. The young girl stared at the ground trying to avoid every bit of it, when she felt it on herself.

A long reprimand was awaiting her and she knew it.

Speak of the devil. Her mother, after hearing the creaking door, had just entered the corridor.

Ellie was calmer and allowed much more for her daughter, than her husband himself, who often had higher expectations of his daughter and prefered to behave strictly with her education.

"Manny?" she asked with surprise appearing in the tone. "Why are not you at work?" she then noticed Peaches behind him "Why in the world Peaches not at school?"

"You should ask her" the adult man shrugged. "I had to pick her up from the police station after she and her friends spotted the police car and insolently sat on it"

The mother of a girl with a simple head move, slowly glanced at her.

"P-Peaches?" she asked in disbelief. "I-Is that... Is that true?"

Peaches nodded sadly trying not to look at her parent. She couldn't lie to her mother seeing how worried she looks. She could lie to her father, but... She just couldn't lie against her mother because young girl herself thought it would leave a harm on Ellie's personality.

Her mother was just too pure to be insulted in such a ill-mannered way.

"We didn't raise her like that!" Manny said angirly, as he crossed both of arms in dissapointment. "She fell into wrong crowd and then began to bully the weaker!"

At that moment, Ellie noticed that her daughter was waving her hands in both directions. Peaches seemed to be trying to confess something that was on her mind.

"Manny..."

"...I knew..." the man murmured under his breath. "...I just knew that she would fall into bad company, I tried to warn her about it"

"Manny..." Ellie put in.

"...but she didn't listen... she just didn't listen to any of my words..."

"MANNY!" his wife yelled out. "Listen to me for once!"

The brown-haired man finally snapped out of his trance and stared at his beloved with couple of blinks. One could have the impression that Manny was reborn.

"Listen to what our daughter has to say to you for once" Ellie stated trying to stay calm somehow despite the short anger she experienced. "She wants to tell us something"

"What can she say?" Peaches' father frowned. "She has nothing to say, and if it is some nonsense"

"Dad!" the teenage girl snapped. "The cop which I came across with my friends, said thar he knows me and you!"

Peaches could only imagine how her father remains silent with her voice in the quarrel and then slowly turns to her eyesight. Who would have thought that Manny looked surprised by the mention of it.

"...How can you be sure he knew you?" he asked curiously. "...and knew me?"

"Dad, I'm not stupid" the young girl replied seriously. "He called me by name"

Manny looked more confused at her words, as if he were trying to process each of his thoughts about the strange cop that went through his brain.

"H-he also call me by name?" the brown-haired man stammered.

"Of course" Peaches nodded with annoyed tone. "I told you that already"

Ellie approached her daughter.

"Sweetie? What did he look like, if I could ask?"

Peaches massaged her forehead and then glanced back at her mother.

"I don't know if I remember the appearance of this man correctly" the teenage girl said. "...but I remember the color of his hair and eyes"

Both of her parents listened.

"He had white messy hair and red eyes. Yes, red eyes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave a review, If you liked this chapter :)**

* * *

ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!

Not again... He could give witness that the loud creature would wait a little longer for its meal and will not consider to eat him.

But oh well... It assumed that he had to feed a hungry monster...

Once again.

Showing off his hand from under the warm quilt, the man gropingly tried to grab the loud white beast's head. It succeeded in the blink of an eye silencing the reptile for good.

In a moment of the alarm clock turned off, the yawning feral sound chimed throughout the bedroom as on the another moment something white-gray appeared from under the covers.

One could say that this is a nest, but it was not. It was too ugly to be one.

It was the lawful cop's white hair, dinosaur fanatic, who liked everything that was mainly associated with predatory theropods or their activities. He could not help but refill the shelves with their figurines.

This topic was also related to his childhood for reasons he was humble to admit.

Scratching his back in a half lotus, Rudy increased a another yawn and glanced at the door. Unhurriedly moved his legs to the right edge of the bed and mutely stretched his arms with delight.

Rudy's maroon eyes then moved to the calendar. Their owner smiled

It was Saturday. The day he had been expecting from last time. A day when you didn't have to go to work and you could easily laze around.

But well, this amazing peaceful day could not fill itself.

With a slow rise on his limbs from the bed in his pyjamas, the albino tiptoed to the door of his bedroom and silently looked through the crack at the corridor.

Corridor like a corridor, what to expect. It was a house in the neighborhood, not a villa. But that didn't bother Rudy in achieving happiness.

With the knowledge that nobody is watching him, the man showed off and took a deep breath, covering his mouth in the process.

He had to be careful. The brave and loud one didn't want to wake up his son sleeping in the next room. What kind of father would he be then?

Oh, silly him. He was wearing soft slippers, that drowned out each of his steps.

As well with snowflakes settling on the window glass, Rudy came to his senses and shrugged, to take the next steps down the stairs on which he calmly put his feet on.

The wooden build creaked a little, but was quiet enough not to fuss.

As mentioned above, quiet enough not to wake up his son. Sid was such drowsy at the mornings, that even his father himself gave him a "screw up" nickname.

This has not always been the case. Rudy promised little Sid that if he would help him in the daily routines more, e.g. tidying his room, washing dishes, with each of this steps, he would receive the title of Velociraptor, the title the boy dreamed of. The boy always wanted to be adventurous like his favored father.

Rudy honestly didn't want his kid to be a cop. There were various responsibilities associated with this profession that an elementary school student would not understand.

This job wasn't fun and Sid must have understood that once.

What can I say next... It's time to go back to the topic of the morning routine.

Marching through the long corridor of his house, Rudy stopped at the toilet, as he had to use it urgently, without any temptation.

The answer was plain. Even a person like him had basic needs.

And so he did. Turning on the light in the dark, he glanced at himself in the mirror.

Fixing disheveled fluffy white hair almost camouflaging his eyes in a particular order, the albino scratched his chin and smiled under his breath, when he stared ominously at his reflection.

"YOU IMPOSTER!"

The albino reached for toothpaste and his toothbrush, put the paste on the brush and proceeded to brush his teeth.

Mostly tried to wash them without any terrible taste in the mouth, but this was impossible due to the lack of one of the teeth on top.

Luckily, Rudy survived this part of his routine and spat out what was left of the minty liquid in the sink.

A door, through which he entered earlier, opened next to him, and his ten-year-old son entered, barely sleepy, as his eyes were trying to stay open.

Sid stood next to his father and poured himself a cup of warm water, washing up by the way the rest of the remaining toothpaste.

Rudy glanced at the little blond-haired creature and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, well" he joked warmly. "And where is your morning greeting, my little velociraptor?"

"Uh?" the boy slowly blinked in the middle of the connection and stopped brushing his teeth. "Sorry... Just forgot... about that..."

Sid lisped heavily because of the front tooth.

"I see..." the father coolly replied, not wanting to bother his son. "Did something happen, little one?"

The young boy spit out toothpaste and shook his head in response.

"No, I had to get out of bed hard to start my day"

"That explains a lot" Rudy sighed. "You like to sleep, I guess?"

The albino could have sworn that the conversation was becoming more awkward with every moment. He had to stop being suspicious of "the little velociraptor".

Sid brushed his teeth for a while, lowered his head and left the bathroom without a word.

His father blinked in surprise several times and tilted his head in questioning manner.

Did he say something wrong?


End file.
